Ride on the Future
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Timeranger] Changes, both good and bad.  [Post series, spoiler apply.  Sequel fic to 'The Changed Tomorrow', spoilers apply there as well.  Honami X Domon X Sion, Yuuri X Tatsuya]
1. For Now

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

Notes: Takes place post series, spoilers apply. Sequel fic to 'The Changed Tomorrow', spoilers apply there as well. And, um... I have no idea where I'm going with this. But this idea has been with me for a couple of months now, and I needed to get it written before I went (more) crazy.

--

Finishing paperwork wasn't exactly the high point of Time Bureau Lieutenant Domon's day, but he still felt a sense of accomplishment as he placed the last data pad on the stack. Now maybe he could get some real work done--

"Lieutenant." Ensign Yu'ral saluted briefly before approaching his desk and placing a terrifyingly tall stack of data pads next to the ones he'd just cleared. "I'm glad I finally found you. All of these need a commanding officer's signature by the end of the day." Yu'ral gave him a smile and another salute, and then he was gone.

As Domon stared helplessly at the latest addition to the bureaucracy, he wished for the umpteenth time that day that Sion hadn't decided to move up that stupid conference of his to today. This wasn't exactly what he thought he'd be doing when he decided to re-enlist... but it was better than what had been doing before, which had amounted to a lot of pretending to be something he wasn't anymore.

Deciding going over a few more pads wouldn't kill him after all; Domon picked up the top pad. There were some things he still didn't like about the Bureau, yes, but he had his reasons to be here. And not just the two big ones (which he couldn't think about right now, otherwise he wouldn't get any work done). For the first time since 2001, his life was his own again. He was making his own decisions. And he was making things change. They were very slow changes, but changes nonetheless.

The blinking light on his Chrono Changer pulled Domon out of his thoughts (it'd been re-issued when he accepted the position of Security Chief, but he had yet to henshin). Yuuri and Ayase's were still in storage, so the only one it could be was...

"Domon, you better be there!"

"Kara?!" Her voice (or the blind fear in her tone) hadn't been what he was expecting. "How did you--"

There was static and she was stammering, but he could make out enough. "T-the conference--we were leaving-- the Commander's been shot--"

Somehow, Domon fought back the panic long enough to bolt out of his office, out of the Bureau, and grab the nearest free hover car. "Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital downtown-- Domon, the doctors won't let me see him--"

"Don't do anything until I get there." He forced himself to sound calm as the vehicle turned a corner. He had to... because once Sion pulled through this (and he **would**), he'd never forgive him if he discovered his Security Chief had gone to pieces during their first real crisis since Ryuuta.

--

Domon had to flash his badge to half a dozen hospital guards, but he finally found the floor where they were keeping Sion. His eyes skimmed over the swamp of Time Bureau enlistees and hospital staff until he spotted a head of messy blonde hair. He nearly tripped on the overly waxed tiles in his haste to get to her.

He grabbed her arm to get her attention away from a nearby doctor. "Kara."

If Domon hadn't been such a wreck himself at that moment, he most likely would have been shocked by her appearance: Kara's eyes were red, tears staining her face, blood staining her hands and jacket sleeves. "Tell him." Kara kept her bloodshot eyes fixed on the doctor, her voice dangerously raw. "Tell him what you told me."

The doctor looked at her, then Domon guiltily. "You have to understand... he lost so much blood, and since he's the only one left of his species, we don't have any to give him safely--"

"So you're going to let him die?!" Domon grabbed the doctor by his coat. Kara didn't do anything to stop him. "Find a way. Find a way to save him or I'll--"

"That's what I was about to get to!" With a speed Domon wouldn't have expected from someone who spent all day walking around hallways, he shrugged out of his coat, putting some distance between himself and the two officers. "There is something we can try. There's a new drug made just for situations like this. When it's injected into the blood stream, it can make it easier for someone from another species to accept it."

Domon couldn't believe the nerve of this punk. "Then why didn't you already do that?!" He fought back the urge to grab him again.

As for the doctor, he was much too calm for Domon's liking. "I said it could make it easier for a transfusion when it's injected into the blood stream. The chemical has to already be in the body when we take the blood. We can't just inject it into what we have here. I would need a volunteer-- and this is still a very dangerous procedure, for the patient and the donor."

Domon rolled up his sleeve. "I'm right here. Come on, let's go."

To the doctor's credit, he had enough sense to say nothing as he led Domon into the room. Kara, however, grabbed his arm.

He did his best to smile. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

--

Kara wrung her hands nervously as the doors swished shut. First the Commander, now Domon-- everything was being taken away from her today, and she wasn't sure how much more she could stand to lose.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kara smiled uneasily. "Oh. Hi, Tobias." As shaky as she was, she was happy to see her best friend. There were a few other enlistees with him.

Tobias didn't return her smile. "Listen, Lieutenant... I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but with Commander Sion and Lieutenant Domon out of commission, you are the commanding officer. And a lot of us are wondering what you want us to do next."

Kara stared at her feet, running her hands through her hair. "Um, I'm not really sure..."

So this is how you're going to thank Commander Sion for everything he's done? He stayed on even after what Ryuuta tried to do to him, he's cleaned up the Bureau, he's made you proud of your job again. And the one time he needs you, you're trying to think of an excuse to get out of here so you can find a corner to crumple up in and cry.

Kara pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail. "Zenthor, I want you and two others to guard the door to the Commander's room. Akira, you call the Bureau and get us guards for the entire hospital. Sally, I want you to call the local authorities and see if their investigation has found anything yet. Tobias, you handle the reporters." She headed for the exit.

Tobias blocked her way. He didn't look angry, just confused. "What are you going to do, Lieutenant?"

She sidestepped him. "I'm going to find a nice, quiet lounge and then I'm going to figure out who shot the Commander." And with that, she was gone.

Tobias knew better than to remind her that there was a very real chance that soon she would be looking for the Commander's murderer.

--

"Okay, it takes ten minutes for the drug to work its way into your system. So Johnson will keep Commander Sion stable while I keep an eye on you. Do you have any questions?"

Domon stretched out on the cot. He glanced over at Sion in the other bed-- pale, unconscious, hooked up to some sort of machine-- but he would pull through it. Domon would be damned if he didn't. "Only why it's taking you so freaking long to get started."

The doctor said nothing as he took his tool, injecting something into Domon's arm. "I'm going to go ahead and tell you that you will experience side affects from this," he warned as he hovered over him. "Drowsiness mostly, but you might have some hallucinations as well. Just remember it's only in your head, and try not to panic."

The grease paint and bright red smile did little to hide the grimness in the doctor's features. "Okay, Johnson, how's he doing? And nurse, I need a new wig. This one itches," he explained with a honk of his nose.

Domon's last thought before losing consciousness was a mental note to thank the bearded lady who came with the rainbow-striped wig so quickly. Now maybe that damned doctor would do his job...

--

Kara pressed her palms against her eyes. She had gone over every detail three times at least, but she still didn't have a suspect. She'd watched the video of the attempted assassination so often she could see it when she closed her eyes (of course, she could do that even before she'd seen the video, but that was... from her personal perspective).

She decided to leave her computer long enough to peek out the window. The sun was beginning to rise. _When we first came here, it was the middle of the afternoon. _Thank goodness for the coffee machine in the lounge-- that reminded her, the pot was running low, she'd have to venture out of the lounge soon to find some more... and maybe she could find out about the Commander and Domon while she was at it...

_No. _Kara rested her forehead against the smudged glass. _No, you're focusing on the case, remember? If anything had happened they would have told you by now, and you know that if you ever see Commander Sion in **that** condition again, you won't be able to think straight._

"Would you mind some company?" The lounge doors hissed shut behind the Commander's doctor as he approached her cautiously.

Kara spun around. "Are they--"

His smile was weary, but real. "Yes, they're both fine."

"Thank you **thank you _thank you!_**" Kara smiled sheepishly when she realized that she'd acted on impulse and grabbed the doctor in a bear hug. "Sorry," she explained as she pulled away quickly. "It's just the Commander and Domon are the younger brother and the older brother I never had respectively, and--"

"Don't worry about it." The doctor watched as Kara plopped down on the couch. "I'm afraid Lieutenant Domon will have to stay for a couple of days. We want to make sure there are no lasting side affects."

Kara reached for her computer, pressing a few buttons. "What about Commander Sion?"

The doctor sat down next to her, rubbing the back of his thick neck. "Not only is he awake and alert, his wound is almost fully healed. If it weren't for the fact that we have a rule to keep any patients that come in critical in the hospital at least one day for observational purposes, he could go home this afternoon." He gave her a look that bordered somewhere between amused and perplexed. "He was the laser shot victim, and he asked me if I felt all right. He said I looked stressed."

Kara did her best not to laugh. "The Commander's always been like that. You'll get used to it."

"I hope you're right." He placed a sack on the table. "I figured you probably haven't had time to grab something to eat, so I brought you some breakfast. I know hospital food isn't the best in the world..."

"...But on an empty stomach, anything tastes good," Kara finished for him. She smiled at him from behind her computer. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. My job is to make sure everyone in this building is taken care of." He stood up. "Which reminds me, I should probably check on my patient before he decides to check on me."

Kara had to laugh this time, because not only was it funny, she also had no doubt in her mind that the Commander would find a way to do that... but it died off as the doctor left and she returned her attention back to her computer.

She decided the banana looked safest to eat, and began peeling. Like all Time Bureau officers, she'd cracked her fair share of cases, but it was becoming obvious that she couldn't do this alone. And with no Commander to offer suggestions or Domon to bounce ideas off of, she was at a loss.

"You look you could use some help."

Kara's eyes went wide. "It's really you!"

--

The doctor was gone, and the nurse was on rounds, which meant this would very likely be the only time today Sion could do this. He eased out of the hospital bed and made his way to the other. He grabbed a chair, and then he took Domon's hand in his. "Domon-san?"

To Sion's relief, his eyes fluttered open. "Wha... aren't you s'posed to be in bed?"

"I'm fine. Apparently, Hummardians heal fast." He tightened his grip a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better." He gave him a wan smile. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Sion frowned slightly. This wasn't the best time to say this... but at least Domon was too groggy right now to yell at him. "Don't misunderstand me Domon-san, I'm glad I'm still alive and I'll always be thankful for what you did for me, but when I first saw you like this... I've never felt so guilty in my life. And please, don't tell me that it's not my fault. I know better."

Domon nodded dazedly.

"If this hadn't worked... if you had died because of me... I don't know what I'd do." He was speaking so softly he wasn't sure if Domon could hear him (and maybe it was better if he couldn't). "Domon-san, you were the first person who saw **me**, not an alien lab experiment. I can't tell you how much that meant to me then... and now."

He had to look away. "Because I think... I think part of me is always going to be that alien lab experiment. I've tried keeping my promise to Tatsuya-san, but after today I realized just how it easy it would be for me to be alone again."

Sion felt a hand against his face, and found himself looking at Domon again.

Domon's face was pale, but his eyes were clear. "But the other parts of you know better, right?"

He leaned into the touch slightly. "Yes. I know. Now please try to get some sleep, Domon-san."

Domon let his hand fall, finally giving into exhaustion. "All right... good night, Mister Bear."

... There were a lot of things Sion had yet to fully understand when it came to Humans, and he decided that this was one of them. So he didn't think about it, settling for holding Domon's hand and trying not to think about what he would soon have to do for now.

For now, all he wanted was some peace.


	2. Suuport Systems

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Post series, spoilers apply. Sequel fic to 'The Changed Tomorrow', spoilers apply there as well.

--

"Okay, I realize I'm just rambling at this point," Kara said as she paced around the room, hands circling in the air. "And now that I think about it, I probably should've expected you, but I mean-- I still can't believe that it's really you! And how did you managed to sneak past the guards we posted, anyways--

"Lieutenant." That, and one particularly icy glare, was all Yuuri needed to get Kara to quiet down. _Domon was right; she **is** scary when she wants to be._ "To answer your question... you had a member of your team contact the local authorities to see if they have any information on the case." She shrugged slightly. "I'm the detective in charge of the case. I originally came to see Domon and Sion, but the officer at the door directed me here. He said you were the one in charge." Yuuri took a seat on the couch, giving Kara that same, scary look.

"I guess if anyone was in charge, it would be me." Kara sat next to Yuuri and re-booted her computer. "It's kind of early though to be assigning anyone anything though, isn't it? When were you given this case?"

"When I found out Sion was nearly killed."

"Oh." Feeling like an idiot, Kara positioned the portable computer so they both could see. "This is all the information I have so far. I've gone over it all night, but I can't figure out who was--"

"That I can help you with." Yuuri handed her a data pad. "The method matches up with a career assassin named Lieve. She's good-- this is the first time she's failed to get the job done." She leaned forward to type in a command on Kara's computer. "What **I** can't figure out is how she managed to get what should have been strictly classified Time Bureau information, unless--"

"Yeah, she probably had someone on the inside working for her."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have accepted the idea of a traitor in your ranks very well."

"I lived through the Ryuuta scandal-- and I've spent a year helping the Commander clean up as much of his mess as we can. After a while, you get used to finding out people you thought were your friends are against you." Kara sighed heavily and then tried to smile. "So, um, you'll probably want to set up an official date for the investigation, right?"

"What's the best time for you?"

Kara stood up again, deep in thought. "Well, if the doctor wasn't lying, and considering what a workaholic the Commander is... Monday morning. Things will be chaotic, no one will even notice you're there."

"I'll be there." While she'd had her doubts at first (and to a certain extent, still did), Lieutenant Kara seemed like a competent Bureau officer... something Yuuri was going to need if she was going to find an assassin and a traitor.

--

Technically, Domon wasn't supposed to be at the Bureau Monday morning, since he still had two days of leave left. But aside from reoccurring dreams where a bear insisted that a clown take a rest, he felt fine.

Also, Sion was back at work, even though he wasn't supposed to be back for a week. And while he knew from personal experience he wouldn't be able to get him away from the Bureau, he might be able to get him to relax for a bit.

"Please tell me you're not working on your own attempted murder investigation." Domon kept his tone as light as he could. It was frustrating for both personal and professional reasons that he was being kept off the case, but after forcing himself to look at it objectively, he could understand why.

"No, I'm just doing some paperwork." Sion kept his eyes fixed on his computer. "I figured I'd take advantage out of all this."

Domon took a chair. "I... didn't know there was an advantage in being shot, Sion."

He still wasn't looking at him. "Everyone's avoiding bothering me since the incident. I guess they're afraid they'll overtax me if they give me any work." Sion closed one program, and then opened another. "Which means I can finally finish these reports. Some of them have been sitting on my desk for a month, can you believe that?"

His mind flashed back to the unfinished reports on his own desk (some of which had been sitting there since he re-enlisted). "Oh, I believe you. But speaking of being overtaxed," Domon moved from his seat, positioning himself so that he was between Sion and his computer. "I'm betting you've been here since morning. How about some lunch? I could bring it here if you--"

"Domon-san." Sion finally looked at him, but... there was something in his eyes Domon had never seen before. "This is the biggest thing to hit us since Ryuuta. The Bureau's this close to anarchy, what little credibility we'd rebuilt with the public is completely gone... I have to do what I can to keep things together. I would've thought my Security Chief would be aware of this."

Domon visibly bristled... but then he calmed down. "I'm aware of that." He moved out of Sion's way. "I guess I thought **you'd** be aware that I'd be damned before I let this job kill you."

Sion watched as he left, the guilt nearly making him sick... and then he returned to his work.

--

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be seen with you?"

"I don't see why not," Kara replied as she led Yuuri down a corridor. "People are expecting someone from law enforcement to run their own investigation." It wasn't until they were in Domon's office that she continued. "They just don't know that you're helping me smell out the rat."

"You read too many detective novels." Yuuri found a nearby chair. "But if I'm expected to help you 'smell out your rat', I'm going to need to know who helped Ryuuta last year."

"No problem." Kara looked up some data on her computer. Five very old faces appeared on the screen. "They were part of Ryuuta's inner circle, for lack of a better. The highest-ranking one was Vice-Admiral Epps." She pointed to a stern looking Human man. "He's currently in prison. He wasn't escalated since Commander Sion thinks he still has some insider info about any lingering corruption in the Bureau." She pointed to the next face, an off-worlder with features that reminded Yuuri vaguely of a blue bird. "This is Commodore Aves, but I don't think she has anything to do with this, what with her killing herself when the scandal broke out and all."

"What about this one?"

"Oh, Captain Jenkins-- he was one of the ones who thought they were keeping the time line intact. He cooperated with the Bureau and was discharged. I think he's still in Japan, actually."

"Then I'd like to talk to him as soon as possible." Yuuri leaned back in her seat. "What about the last two? Where are they?"

"Lennox and Karlson?" Kara's face was unusually serious. "They were escalated. They were the ones who helped Ryuuta plan the death of that guy from 2000."

"Good." The raw anger in that statement surprised even Yuuri. She pushed her feelings aside as she copied the data she'd need from Kara's computer for later reference. "Call Jenkins and set up a time to talk, please."

"Already on it." Kara hoped Yuuri didn't notice that her pace was quicker than absolutely necessary.

_Yep, definitely scary._

--

To his credit, Domon had made it though the day without hitting something. But now he was on his way home and **really** needed to feel something against his fist. He was so busy trying to decide whether or not anyone would stare (too long) if he punched the wall of a store he didn't notice the hover car slowing up.

"Domon-- Domon, listen to me!" Ayase was leaning out the window, not looking too pleased.

He walked towards Ayase's vehicle. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Sion, but they wouldn't let me in-- where is Sion, by the way?"

He didn't bother hiding the anger. "Most likely working himself to death."

"... Oh. Well, since you appear to be free, would you like to get some dinner? I'm paying."

Domon pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd been expecting Ayase to yell at him for not making sure Sion was okay, not inviting him out to eat-- but he hadn't expected Sion's reaction earlier, either.

What the hell was wrong with him? He used to be able to read people.

"Okay, but remember I've got a big appetite," he said as he got into the passenger seat. Even if his life was currently a mess, Domon had enough sense not to miss a chance for a free meal.

--

"... And then he tells me it's his job to keep the Bureau from falling apart or some bull like that! Can you believe him?!" Domon slurped up the rest of his noodles angrily.

Ayase gazed at him levelly. "But isn't it his job to keep the Bureau from falling apart?"

"That's not the point!" He slammed the palms of his hands against the table. He'd done it partly to get some sort of reaction out of Ayase. Sion was his friend, too-- why wasn't he upset?

"This is Sion we're talking about," Ayase reminded him calmly (and once again, Domon didn't get what he wanted). "He's miserable if he feels useless-- and he spent the majority of his life feeling useless. If you really want to reach him, your best bet is to go with something that has nothing to do with work."

Of course-- why didn't he think of it earlier? "Not that I'm ungrateful for the meal of anything, but I have to go now."

Ayase took a sip of his drink as Domon apologized to an old man he'd nearly knocked down in his rush to get out of the restaurant.

"Take care of Sion for me, and we'll call it even, Domon."

--  
"Domon-san?" Sion hadn't expected to have any visitors at this hour, especially Domon... not after what had happened at work today, at least.

"Hey." His arms were full as he made his way into the living room. "I know you're mad at me--"

"I'm not--"

"I know you're mad at me, but I thought you might be interested in this." Domon began to organize his things on the arm of Sion's couch. "I mean, I can't think of anyone else who'd be interested in ancient ninja movies."

In a flash, Sion was next to him. "How many did you download?"

"As many as I could afford." He felt himself smile for the first time that day. "You wanna watch them with me?"

Sion taking a seat on the couch was all the answer he needed.

Domon sat next to him. It'd cost him nearly a month's salary, he wouldn't be getting any sleep, and he didn't even like ninja movies that much.

Sion leaned against him, the Time Bureau and all the problems that came with it long forgotten.

He decided he could deal with it.

--

"You were supposed to kill him."

"I did. You were the one who had him rushed to the hospital."

"What other choice did I have?"

Lieve imagined that whoever was behind the voice who'd given her this assignment, he or she was most likely popping a vein. "So... you still want me to kill him? Because I'm charging double if you do."

"Yes, but I want you to go with the other plan." The call ended with that.

She stopped polishing her weapon for a moment. She hadn't been expecting **that**.

"Hunh. This might be interesting after all."


End file.
